tales_of_elementafandomcom-20200214-history
Public Beta
This page lists all information for the Tales of Elementa Public Beta along with changelog and information on the game versions for public beta testing. System Requirements OS: Windows XP or later not including Vista, A MAC OS X with Wine installed and RPG VX ACE winetrick works but it is buggy. Suggested specs (based on the weakest computer I tested it on with minimal issues) RAM: ~4GB RAM: 4.00 GB Processor: 1.9 GHz Memory/Storage: 5-10 GB (This will be the likely size of the final product) 32-bit/64-bit !!!DO NOT USE ANY FORM OF BOOT CAMP ON OS X IT WILL NOT WORK!!! Tales of Elementa 04.08.2018 ToE 04.08.2018 is a major update that will mark the Pre-Release phase. Following the format of 1.3 the key remains. DUE TO UPDATES TO ABILITIES AND NEW MUSIC YOU MUST REMOVE SAVE DATA OR START OVER. I KNOW IT MAY BE TIRESOME BUT YOU WILL ENCOUNTER GAMEBREAKING BUGS IF YOU DO NOT +Escape sequence +New Towns +Tree of Life: new area for more story +Secret Character: Added a hidden character to unlock as a reference +Music added +New credits music added "The Story's End" and original work +New Limit attacks +New battle music tracks in piano menu *All enemies tweaked to have elemental weaknesses *Spelling and Grammar *Final boss tweaked Tales of Elementa Beta Ver. 1.3 Tales of Elementa Ver. 1.3 is an update that adds new content and fixes some bugs and errors. This will be the final update to the Public Beta. Tales of Elementa ver 1.0 will be after this update. Hopefully soon it will end with the final version of ToE coming within the next few months. !!!SAVE DATA MUST BE ERASED AND A NEW GAME MUST BE STARTED OR YOU WILL HAVE ERRORS WHEN ENTERING ANY BATTLE. RANDOM OR BOSS/SCRIPTED!!!! a + means added features a * (Or asterisk) means fixed feature (normally bugs, caps or map edits) a - means removed, things that were completely removed from the game (maps, event's, characters, enemies ect.) +Trials Oasis: Located to the right of the Outpost(Outside) this new location allows you to rebattle some bosses with no EXP gain and different gold values. Bosses are stronger as well this is meant for post game play. attempting this right off the bat will NOT go well for you +New town +Chaos Gear added for Flare and Xage +Yanfly Battler: a new sprite visual battle system by Yanfly +Yanfly Party: A new Party Menu that keeps Rage properly locked in place and so he cannot be changed. system by yanfly +Shadow Rage Fight: A new fight that takes place during the main quest that is a battle against a level 100 "Shadow Rage" Who copies all stats and attacks of Rage at lvl 100. He also can use Limit Strike. *Lvl 999 cap *Limits fixed for some party members: Some party members wouldn't learn their limits at the proper time. This has been fixed *Dialog updates and fixes Fixed errors in spelling from late night work. more to come on that in future updates as not all of it has been updated. *Updates change log text scroll *Weapon and Armor balances: Some weapons and armors were fixed to adjust to new stats on characters mainly weakening higher level gear as the new level cap makes up for that. *Enemies under Yanfly Type 2 (they are scaled to party level) updated for the level cap increase. *Error in main menu script line 33 fixed: occasionally the music would be delayed after returning from the Game Over screen. This has been patched *Error when using Combo strike with Shade's Claws equipped: There was a strange error when using combo strike with Maxwell when he had Shade's Claw equipped that could crash the game. A rare bug but it has been fixed and should no longe rbe a problem. -Removed some glitched tiles across multiple maps that had various issues -Removed "sky troops" enemy encounter: Located in the Tower of the Void it was a large enemy group very rare but deemed to difficult due to lack of ability to run even at max level. Most likely due to the way I edited the speed stat so that all enemies speed stats effect the escape chances. As well the enemies using the Level Type 2 tag for the Yanfly scripts it adjusted basic enemies beyond 99 to fit with the party level, -Removed Audio error in The Dark Chamber: In the Dark Changer there were times where the improper audio would play I have fixed this issue and removed the script causing the issue. Download: TO PREPARE FOR OFFICIAL RELEASE Tales of Elementa Beta ver 1.2.0 The first version available to the public (release 9/24/16) includes a slightly updated version of Tales of Elementa Beta 1.0.0, 1.0.1, 1.1.0 and 1.1.1 all three were closed betas. The zip download will include: Game data, EULA, and a guide. The guide is NOT A WALKTHROUGH rather it is an instruction book that helps explain the game and it's functions and terms to people new to the RPG genera. System Requirements OS: Windows XP or later (MAC version to come later) HDD Space needed: ~3GB Suggested specs RAM: 4.00 GB Processor: 1.9 GHz Memory: 10 GB